


Warmth

by notanavgmarvelfan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Fireplaces, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stony smut, Superhusbands (Marvel), Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notanavgmarvelfan/pseuds/notanavgmarvelfan
Summary: Sex happens in front of the fireplace. That's it. That's the story.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I'll just write eroticas.

Tony has never been a fan of the winters. He's never liked the snow and the cold, the howling winds, the dull days, the freezing nights, specially the christmas time. It made him remember the cold nights of his ugly childhood when his father and mother were busy at the parties instead of spending time with him, getting him presents and making him Christmas treats. He went to bed cold and alone waiting for them to read him bedtime stories to sleep. So yeah he despised holidays.

But since he got in a relationship with Steve, he tries to keep up with his spirit ignoring his own haunting past. Steve on the other hand was an absolutely holiday person. He had grown up with Christmases that has family stayovers and friends. His mother made pumpkin and apple pies, eggnogs and every other good things that they could afford. Steve remembers them as days full of vim and vigour. He becomes all bright eyed and bushy tailed at this time and Tony doesn't complain as he loves to see Steve this happy after being away from everyone he once knew and loved.

It was one such evening during that time when there was light snowfall and both the men were snuggled in front of the fire place with a blanket around them. Tony was sitting between Steve's legs working on his tablet while Steve was completely engrossed in his book with one hand around the genius' waist. And though he could be locked in his workshop for days, in the end Tony was a man of great intellect who got bored very easily. He put his tablet down and craned his neck back to rest his head on Steve's shoulder and look at him.

"Steve?"

"Hmm?", the blond hummed without looking from his book.

" Steeeveeeeee", Tony whined turning towards his boyfriend to face him.

"What it is Tony?", he asked now putting his book down.

"I'm bored", the brunette pouted looking like a baby with a goatee.

"What do you wanna do then?", Steve quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't know. What do you suggest?", he mumbled nipping on his boyfriend's earlobe.

"Okaaaay... Two can play a game", Steve said with a ghost of a smile.

He pulled Tony into his lap, straddling him on his thighs. Tony wrapped his legs around Steve's waist to get him closer. The miniscule amount of space between them was closed by Steve when he slotted his lips against Tony's, a perfect fit.  
They kissed, passionate and hot, nibbling and biting on each other's lips, teeth clashing, tongue exploring the other's mouth, tasting each other, melting into the moment. When they eventually pulled back, their pupils were dilated and dark, full of want and lust.  
Tony kissed Steve's every inch of skin available, from the jaw bone to the corner of the mouth to the collar bone which he could access with the blanket around them, leaving red marks.

"Whoa, someone's needy tonight", Steve gasped at the feeling of teeth sinking in his neck.

"I'm always needy when it comes to you baby", Tony said pushing the blanket aside for better access.

Steve kissed him, pulling him closer, if at all possible and Tony's hands slipped under his shirt wandering the now very well acquainted planes of skin. Steve weaved his hands in Tony's hair tugging them to kiss below the jaw and kiss and suck at the point he knew will make the brunette go insane.

"Steve-ah, y-you know wh-what that does t-to-ahh me..", Tony was already hard, his erection pushing against the soldier's own.

"Mm, What does it do honey?", Steve asked taking off his shirt, pulling Tony on top of him and lying on his back.

"Don't play my games on me", Tony bit his boyfriend's lip a little too hard causing him to moan.

Tony kissed the blonde's neck, collarbone, chest, torso, stopping to bite and suck on his oversensitive nipples while his hands caressed the bulge of erection through the soft fabric of his sweatpants. Steve bucked his hips to increase the delicious friction. Tony dipped down to Steve's stomach, devouring on his carved abs and hip bone earning a filthy moan from the latter.

He pushed the waistband of Steve's sweatpants below the curve of his ass to free his cock. He licked his lips at the sight of his throbbing length, and met the blue eyes glowing against the light of the fire that were darkened with lust.

"I love how hard you get for me, Spangles," Tony purred stroking Steve's cock lazily.

"Oh the things you do to me, Shellhead," Steve said in a raspy voice.

Before he could wind his thoughts around, Tony took his cock in his mouth. Steve made a deep noise in his throat due to the sudden rush of pleasure. Tony's mouth was warm, soft and perfectly fitted his girth no matter how big the serum made him. Steve carded his fingers in his boyfriend's hair to push his whole cock in his mouth which Tony welcomed without any gag reflexes. Steve's eyes shut tightly, feeling in the sensations. Tony moved his head up and down with his hands beneath Steve's ass, squeezing it from time to time. He flicked his tongue around the leaking tip, and rubbed the cock with his teeth which made Steve writhe under him. Tony's own cock was achingly hard in his pants responding at even a slight movement. He ignored that feeling concentrating on making Steve mewl and groan. His jaw was aching but he couldn't stop moving harder, faster, thrusting Steve's cock in the most filthy way. "Tony-ahh-yes, yes, ohh fuck-yeah, ahhh", he could barely form words. Tony hummed in appreciation sending vibrations down Steve's length. He could hardly breathe but sucked and licked his leaking cock sending the soldier into a frenzy. The pressure in his groin was increasing like a crescendo with Tony's mouth working up and down his cock, his finger's curling tightly in Tony's hair scratching his scalp that made him go faster. "Ohh I can't, I'm- I'm gonna.. Fuuucckkk...", Steve couldn't hold anymore when his saw Tony's pink lips surrounding his cock and came with a loud groan in Tony's throat which he swallowed like a pro. He lifted Tony into a filthy kiss tasting himself in his mouth.

"That was.. Incredible", Steve said, still breathless from his orgasm.

"Just as I am", the genius winked, equally breathless, with a smirk wiping his mouth, with the back of his hand.

He leaned into a soft kiss and started grinding himself against Steve's erection that was growing again.

"Your refractory period amazes me, Rogers", he said standing up.

"We aim to please, Mr Stark", Steve gave a lascivious grin.

Tony went to the bedroom and came back with a bottle of lube and a pillow. He stripped himself and placed the pillow below Steve's hips.

"Getting all gentalman-ly, are we?", the blonde teased.

"I'm becoming a boy scout. You are a bad influence, Rogers", the genius said faking offence.

Steve pulled him into a kiss again and mumbled against his lips, "Shut up and fuck me."

"Your wish is my command, Cap", Tony grinned.

Tony smeared a good amount of lube on his hand and warmed it between his palms. He took good two minutes to drink in the sight of his gorgeous man, his Greek God. Sometimes he just couldn't believe that this perfect specimen of masculine beauty inside and out, was completely and utterly in love with him, who was a far from perfect and broken man.

"What are you thinking?" Steve said stopping his train of thoughts.

"Just how lucky I got to have you as mine", Tony gazed into the blue eyes with a fond twinkle in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Sap", Steve laughed.

"Shut up or I won't fuck you", Tony warned hiding his smirk.

"Sorry, Mr Stark, I..ahh" But before he could continue Tony shut him up by spreading the cheeks of his ass and inserting a finger into him. Steve was deliciously tight and warm. He motioned his finger in and out before adding the second finger. "Oh God.. That feels good.. More, Tony, more.. Ahh fuck..." Steve gasped at the addition of the third finger. Tony's fingers brushed Steve's prostrate and he could not hold the moan. "Right there baby, y-yess..." Steve groaned.

Tony removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He thrusted his entire length at once and let Steve get comfortable with the feeling. "Move, Tony, dammit", Steve groaned and Tony started moving in and out, establishing a slow tempo. He wanted to take this nice and slow but he leaned to take leverage on Steve's shoulders and he pulled him into a hot kiss and Tony lost his control. He thrusted harder into Steve hitting his prostate again and again. Steve was warm and tight around him giving the right amount of friction and still making him want for more.

"Fuck Tony, t-this is so goood, you're s-so good, oh God-yess, r-right there baby, right t-there..", Steve could not think straight.

"Oh my fucking god, Steve, you look so good like this, I swear, fuck, ahhh-fuckkk-yeah.." Tony was babbling, their bodies covered in sweat and shining in the orange of the fire.

Tony stroked Steve's cock matching his own rhythm while Steve held his hips, his fingers buried in the brunette's skin. The room was quite except for the groans and moans of the men, sound of slapping of skin against skin and the cackling of firewood. Both of them knew they couldn't hold it anymore and Steve came all over Tony's hand, shouting his name, clenching every muscle of his body. With that Tony too found his release spilling inside Steve, hot and wet. He collapsed on the soldier where the two of them laid for a long time too blissed out to move from the afterglow of making love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *sighs* Definitely writing eroticas.


End file.
